This disclosure relates to utilization of energy absorbing rotatable fasteners for installation of supported elements such as curtain air bags in vehicles. More particularly, it relates to an improved installation assembly for a side curtain air bag.
Rotatable, energy absorbing, fasteners have been successfully employed in assembly processes involving installation of accessory equipment. One known application is the installation of curtain airbags into automotive vehicles.
Typically a suitable fastener for securement of a curtain air bag is a unitary plastic and metal structure insertable through appropriately formed apertures in an air bag retention tab and a vehicular body plate and rotatable ninety degrees (90°) to secure the tab to the vehicle. The fastener includes energy absorbing structure that absorbs energy of air bag deployment to minimize potential damage to the vehicular components.
Such fasteners possess numerous desirable features that make them particularly suitable for use. The rotatable fastener is easily inserted into the airbag tab and similarly inserted into a base plate on the vehicle frame. It is easily rotated to lock it into position to secure the airbag tab to the frame. Moreover, current designs of quarter-turn fasteners incorporate energy absorbing characteristics which absorb the energy of airbag deployment and minimize structural damage to the vehicle frame.
One such fastener is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2012/129471 A2, published Sep. 27, 2012 entitled “Verification Arrangement for Fastener System” (US 2014/0017036 A1, published Jan. 16, 2014) the entire content of the specification and drawings of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth.
The present disclosure provides a side curtain air bag attachment arrangement with enhanced overall performance satisfaction through ease of use, reduction of component complexity and improved installation quality.